The Gipsy vision
by RilaZou
Summary: One-shot precuela de The Lady of the Paint, basado en una de mis escenas favoritas de LOTR, El Retorno del Rey; La Visión de Arween. "Un nuevo Akuma trae problemas para Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero ¿todo será desastre o una pista para que cierto gatito empiece a abrir los ojos con respecto a cierta franco-china?"


_**The Gipsy Vision.**_

* * *

 _Mientras sigo trabajando en el próximo fic de_ _ **La Valiente, La Honesta y La Mala**_ _, aquí les dejo un one-shot precuela de The Lady of the Paint, basado en una de mis escenas favoritas de LOTR, El Retorno del Rey; La Visión de Arween._

* * *

En un hermoso día en París, había llegado un circo, donde unas de sus artistas era Madam Fortuna, quién leía el futuro de los clientes, asegurando un 100% de éxito en sus predicciones.

Marinette y sus amigos habían planeado ir desde hace una semana, aprovechando que Adrien tendría esa tarde libre.

Todo iba miel sobre hojuelas en el grupo; disfrutando las atracciones, las actuaciones de los artistas, y de una Marinette sonriendo soñadora por sólo estar caminando al lado de Adrien. Hasta que los amigos se encontraron con una desagradable escena: Chloé discutía furiosa con Madam Fortuna, ya que está le había predicho que no sería la futura esposa de Adrien Agreste. Fue entonces, que la hija del alcalde le amenazó con demandarla por estafa, si no decía la verdad.

Pero Madam Fortuna mantuvo su orgullo en alto, volviendo a recalcarle, que ella no estaba destinada para ser la esposa del joven modelo, si no la otra señorita que ella ya había descrito al leer las cartas del Tarot.

Una muchacha que Chloé Bourgeois conocía demasiado bien, y que muy a su pesar, vio que estaba al lado del rubio, con el que le observaba en reproche por su comportamiento. Esto hirvió la sangre de la hija del alcalde, y decidió desquitarse con la adivina.

-¡Este circo es una basura! Llamaré a mi padre para que los saquen de _**mi ciudad**_ , y no vuelvan – se retiró en amenazas la chica rubia, seguida por Sabrina, mientras que Madam Fortuna rechinaba los dientes por indignación.

No pasaron más de quince minutos, cuando el circo era un caos por el ataque de un nuevo Akuma, The Gipsy, la que buscaba venganza contra Chloé Bourgeois por la humillación antes vivida.

El poder de The Gipsy resultó ser uno de los más peligrosos de los Akumas, podía predecir los ataques de Chat Noir y Ladybug usando sus cartas del Tarot.

A medida que el combate se extendía y Hawk Moth se regodeaba que esta vez sí tendría los Miraculous, Ladybug finalmente dio con el punto débil de The Gipsy. La Akuma sólo podía hacer una predicción a la vez.

Ahí fue dónde entró Chat Noir, para darle tiempo a su Lady en elaborar un plan y purificar el Akuma.

-¡Hey, adivina de cuarta! –se burló el gato, mientras esquivaba las cartas mágicas del Akuma- Estoy seguro que no puedes predecir mi futuro lejano.

-¡Desde que puedo gato negro! ¡Soy The Gipsy, no hay nada que no pueda predecir! –exclamó furiosa la Akuma, ignorando la voz de Hawk Moth sobre no dejarse provocar.

-Entonces predice mi futuro – se paró desafiante delante de ella, el joven héroe-, como por ejemplo, ¿Me casaré con Ladybug?

A esta pregunta, la mariquita se dio una palmada en la cara, preguntándose si su compañero estaba realmente enfocado en la misión o sólo aprovechaba la situación.

-Muy bien, no sólo te aseguro que lo predeciré, ¡Sino que también lo verás! –las cartas comenzaron a rodear a Chat Noir- ¡Verás una visión del futuro, con quién compartirás el resto de tu vida!

Chat Noir no pudo moverse de su lugar a medida que las cartas seguían brillando en ese torbellino, y escuchaba a lo lejos, la voz de Ladybug.

 _El rubio abrió los ojos, encontrándose dentro de un acogedor departamento iluminado con una cálida luz, y vio la silueta de una mujer adulta de cabello corto, dándole la espalda y arrodillada mientras trabajaba un vestido que estaba en un maniquí. El gato negro no podía moverse de su lugar por más que intentara, y mientras trataba de ver el rostro de la mujer, escuchó una risilla a su lado. Apareciendo corriendo en dirección hacia la mujer, una pequeña niña de cabellera azul oscuro, ataviada con un vestido rosa con puntos blancos y llevaba en sus brazos un peluche de gato negro de ojos verdes._

 _-¡Emma! –la mujer se volteó para recibir a la niña, tomándola en brazos y elevándose, mientras giraba con una deslumbrante sonrisa._

 _Chat Noir quedó sin aliento, la pequeña niña compartía rasgos faciales de su madre, y tenía ojos verdes como él._

 _-Mami, mira lo que me compró papi –la pequeña le enseñó el peluche, pero lo que finalmente dejó a Chat Noir de rodillas fue otra cosa, pues no había reparado en el brazalete que estaba en la muñeca derecha de la niña; era el brazalete que Marinette le había obsequiado meses atrás._

 _-Es precioso hija, ¿pero no crees que ya tienes muchos juguetes de gatos negros? –le repuso la mujer, pero la niña sólo hizo un puchero, abrazando más el peluche, y posó su mirada en Chat Noir._

 _El joven rubio respiró hondo, al ver como la niña le miraba amorosa, y luego pudo ver quién era la misteriosa mujer, cuando está también le dirigió la vista._

 _-Marinette… -susurró Adrien, sintiendo que una lágrimas de emoción iban a escapar de sus ojos, al ver así mismo, en una versión adulta, aparecer al lado de ellas, y siendo recibido con cálido abrazo en conjunto._

Y cuándo deseaba ver más, una oleada de mariquitas mágicas apareció desvaneciendo la visión, a pesar de los gritos de Chat Noir, rogando de quedarse un poco más en ese futuro.

-¡Chat Noir! –el rubio abrió los ojos, mientras sentía que alguien le abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello -¡Por favor despierta, Chat Noir!

-¿My Lady? –el rubio se estabilizó un poco más, al verse en el suelo, entre los brazos de la mariquita.

-¡Gato idiota! –Ladybug volvió a abrazarlo- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera! Te pedía que la distrajeras, no que…

La joven tembló en su lugar, por lo que Chat Noir sólo le devolvió el abrazo, sin querer preguntarle cómo logró salvarlo, pero era claro que ella ya había purificado el Akuma, puesto que Madam Fortuna era atendida por sus compañeros de trabajo.

Sin esperarlo, ambos compañeros se sintieron "a gusto" en el abrazo, hasta el pitido de los pendientes de Ladybug rompió su momento.

-Ya es hora, que me vaya –se separó la chica, no sin antes de dirigirle una mirada de reproche a su compañero-, en la patrulla hablaremos de esto.

Chat Noir sólo se limitó a asentir en silencio, y verla irse en su yo-yo, por los tejados de París.

* * *

Pasada la tormenta, los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, mientras disfrutaban de algodones de azúcar. Y comentando los sucesos de hace un par de horas, aunque Adrien parecía estar en las nubes, estando muy pensativo, pero ninguno de los chicos quiso preguntar el por qué. Aunque Alya había notado, que cada vez que el modelo miraba a Marinette, este se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

-¿Con que ver el futuro? –el comentario de Adrien no pasó desapercibido para el trío, puesto que en toda la tarde, el rubio no había pronunciado palabra alguna –Si tuvieran hijos, ¿qué nombres les pondrían?

-¡Oh! Amigo, por mi parte, soy demasiado joven para pensar en eso –respondió Nino, un poco indiferente, para decepción de Alya.

-En ese caso, déjame a mi los nombres, y sin quejarte después- comentó en seco la bloguera, haciendo que el Dj se atragantara con el algodón de azúcar, en tanto Marinette y Adrien rieron divertidos - ¿Y que hay de ti Marinette? –sonrió divertida la morena, dejando expectante a Adrien con la respuesta de la franco-china.

-¿Un nombre? –Marinette lo pensó un momento, y sonrió de lado-, la verdad, si tuviera una hija, le pondría Emma - Ahora fue Adrien quién se atragantó con el dulce.

-Cof, cof –el modelo tosió un poco, tratando de recuperar la compostura- ¿Le pondrías Emma?

-Sí, me gusta mucho ese nombre –respondió tímida la ojiazul.

-¿Emma? –Adrien volvió a pensar en voz alta, ignorando que era observado por sus amigos- ¿Emma…Agreste? –susurró el rubio, sin tomar en cuenta el peso de sus palabras, hasta que fue tarde. Levantándose envuelto en pánico, para sólo confirmar que sus amigos le habían escuchado fuerte y claro.

Todos quedaron de piedra, pero Marinette era una combinación de piedra y tomate.

-No-no lo tomen, así, yo –yo sólo…-Adrien era un manojo de nervios, y Marinette tenía los ojos como platos, Nino quedó sin habla y Alya tenía una sonrisa burlona, y desde luego, grabando el momento incómodo con su teléfono- ¡Ahhh! Miren la hora –Adrien apuntó a su muñeca sobre un reloj imaginario -¡Casi olvido que tengo una reunión con unos fotógrafos! ¡Nos vemos en clases!- Adrien salió disparado del parque, dejando a los morenos con la palabra en la boca.

-Ja, Ja, ja, oye niña- Alya rió con ganas, mientras observaba el video en su móvil- ¿Quién diría que Adrien esta interesado en darle su apellido a tus futuros hijos?

-¿Su apellido? –respondió mecánica la azabache, a lo que la morena sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, ya sabes, que los únicos hombres que pueden darle sus apellidos a los niños, SON LOS PADRES DE ESTOS… -le insinuó divertida su amiga.

-¿Padre? ¿Apellido? ¿Adrien? –volvió hablar como robot, aún procesando la información - ¿Adrien quiere ser el padre de mis hijos?

-Pues eso fue lo que entendía cuando le agregó su apellido al nombre que te gustaría ponerle a tu futura hija –comentó Nino, aún impresionado por lo sucedido.

-¿Adrien quiere ser el padre de mis hijos…? –Marinette se volvió aún más roja -¡ADRIEN QUIERE SER EL PADRE MIS HIJOS! –y todo terminó con la chica desmayada por la impresión, con su amiga tratando de reanimarla, y con Nino llamando al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

En tanto, en la mansión Agreste, Adrien ingresó como una bala hasta su habitación, apenas, saludando a Nathalie, la que no supo cómo interpretar su comportamiento.

Y cerrando de un portazo la puerta, el rubio corrió hasta su cama para tomar una almohada y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Plagg salía de su chaqueta partido de la risa.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer? –se preguntó Adrien, recuperándose de su arrebato.

-Acabas de ofrecerte en ser el padre de los hijos de tu "amiga" de la escuela- respondió divertido el Kwami negro, consiguiendo que el modelo volviera gritar apenado –Vamos chico, ¿no puede ser tan malo? ¿cierto?

Adrien levantó la cabeza, y sacó de su bolsillo el amuleto de la buena suerte que Marinette le obsequiara.

-No –comentó más calmado, llamando la atención de Plagg-, no es tan malo, y Emma Agreste, no suena tan mal.

 **Fin.**


End file.
